The Brightest Star
by Faceless Storyteller
Summary: One-shot for school project. The story of the first cat of Starclan back in the time of the original clans. Based on the stories featured in 'Secrets of the Clans'. Rated T for suggested violence and minor gore.


Through out time, the stars have been considered a symbol of eternity. Some say they are simply balls of light and gas out in space. Others say they are holes in the sky that are made by souls when they go to heaven. But what is the true nature of the stars? The truth is nothing that man could ever imagine.

The truth is known only by four clans of feral cats that live in the forest. To them, the stars are called Silverpelt. And every star is the soul of another warrior ancestor. These cats in Silverpelt then became known as Starclan.

When a cat from any of the four earth-bound clans, whether it be Thunder, Wind, Shadow, or River, need help, they look to StarClan for an answer. This answer is usually received by the medicine cat of that particular clan. Though there has been exceptions where StarClan has spoken to the clan leader, a warrior, or even an apprentice. The word of these honored ancestors has been the final word since long before the oldest cat that still breathes today, was born. But who was the first cat in the sky?

The story starts before there were even four clans in the forest. Even before SkyClan. When there was just three. Lion, Tiger, and Leopard. Sunpelt had not yet been born, and Rage would not be first seen in the forest for moons. When a certain warrior's jealousy was the only dark force at work.

TigerClan was angry that the other clans had there own gifts, while they had nothing special to set them apart. They had shimmering golden fur like LionClan, but did not have manes. They were good hunters, but still paled in comparison to the speed and wit of LeopardClan. And though all of TigerClan shared this jealousy, none felt it like a certain warrior, named Thorntooth. For the past couple moons now, Thorntooth had been stealing pray and even kits. But still no one had proof of his treachery. No other clan even knew where to start pointing paws. No one except for the Leopard clan medicine cat, Heavensing.

One day, while out collecting herbs, she thought she saw the large frame of the tiger. He was lurking around their camp. Luckily, despite her snow white coat, Thorntooth was oblivious to her presence. They're camp wasn't that far from the territory border, so she wasn't overly concerned. But planned to tell Swiftstar (LeopardClan leader) when she returned none the less. After she finished collecting her herbs, she went back to the camp to drop off the medicine and report her sightings. She had barely stepped one paw in the camp before she heard the news. Specklekit had gone missing from the nursery. She couldn't have wandered off either because her eyes had just opened a day or so ago. Her mother, Goldenheart, was frantic and was fallowing behind Swiftstar, demanding she lead a search party for her kit as Swiftstar approached the medicine cat.

"Heavensing, have you seen Specklekit?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her. But I did see something else I think you might want to know about."

Hearing those words, Goldenheart pushed aside the clan leader to look Heavensing strait in the eyes. "What? What is it? Where is my kit?!"

Swiftstar just stood there silently. Waiting for Heavensing to tell them what she saw.

"I saw a TigerClan warrior, Thorntooth I think, on our territory."

Goldenheart flipped out. "That piece of fox-dung stole my kit!! Where is he?! I'll tear him to shreds with my own claws!!"

Again Swiftstar was quiet and just let the queen rant her frustration without even an atempt to take control of the situation and calm her down.

"Well, it was near the edge of the territory," Heavensing continued. "He could have just been fallowing some pray that ran over the border."

"That's the third kit in the last two moons..." Swiftstar said quietly, as if she didn't want to be reminding herself. And in truth she really didn't.

"Yet you still can't find out who or what's doing this for sure!! My kit is going to end up like the other two!" Goldenheart growled, turning to face the rather defeated looking clan leader.

Heavensing flinched in remembrance of finding those small frightened kits near where their territory bordered with that of TigerClan. They had been badly beaten and were covered in open wounds that appeared to be caused by another large cat's claws. Even to this day, the only other cat they really trusted was Heavensing. Though no one was sure if it was because she was the one who helped them heal, or if it was because her fur's color differed so much from the coat of everyone else's that they couldn't mistake her for their attacker. Needless to say that, regardless of the current situation, placing the blame on the clan leader like that was a low blow.

Finally Swiftstar looked Goldenheart in the eyes, meeting her fiery gaze. "I will call a clan meeting at sun high to ask for volunteers to use as sentries outside of the nursery." Turning around she slowly walked away to go find Leafpelt (LeopardClan deputy). While Goldenheart stalked back to the nursery to take care of her remaining kits.

As soon as Heavensing left the herbs in her den and checked on the still recovering kits, she went to find Swiftstar again. Hopefully, this time they would not have Goldenheart, or any other queen for that matter, to interrupt them. She finally found Swiftstar in her den, sulking like an apprentice who had just gotten in trouble with it's mentor. The queens had placed the blame on her, and even though it wasn't her fault, she was taking it as if it was.

"You didn't do anything wrong you know," Heavensing finally spoke up. Unable to simply sit by and look at the pitiful sight that was the leader of her clan. "It's not your fault the queens can't keep an eye on their kits, even when that's the only job they have to do."

"I know," Swiftstar mewed gently, not even turning around as she spoke. "That wasn't the only reason you came. What did you want to ask of me?"

"I was wondering if I could be one of the sentries to guard the nursery."

"Leafpelt, said that he would do it too. When do you want your guard duty to be? He said he would take what ever time was left over by the other volunteers."

"Well I guess I just saved him his night's sleep then," Heavensing mewed, a gentle smile on her face. "I thought I should take gaurd at night."

"Everyone will be able to see you because of your white fur though. Intruder or clan mate."

"That's the point. If it's obvious there's a guard, it might discourage them to come and try steal a kit."

"I suppose you're right. I'll tell you thank you for Leafpelt right now. We all know that's what he would have gotten stuck with if you hadn't volunteered."

"Tell him I said you're welcome. When do I start?"

"How about tomorrow? That way you can get a good night's sleep tonight to prepare, and all day tomorrow to make other necessary arrangements. The likeliness of the kitnapper coming again tonight is nearly nonexistent." A confident smile finally crossing Swiftstar's muzzle as she spoke.

"Then it's set!" With that Heavensing left her leader's den to wait for the call to gather for the clan meeting.

**- a half moon later -**

Heavensing sat outside the queens den once again. This had been the routine for awhile now. Sleep during the day, unless she was needed for some reason, and stand guard all night. The moon shone on white fur, making her seem to glow as if she was piece of the moon itself, that had fallen to the ground.

About a week ago, Specklekit had been found. Just as expected in the same place as the other kits, with the same wounds. The only difference is she had never been given the time to grow attached to Heavensing like the others did. Not to say she didn't try of course. Spending as much time with Heavensing as she could to thank her for the help. Only to be taken away by Goldenheart, being told that Heavensing was to busy to play with her, and that she needed to rest to continue to heal.

All of a sudden Heavensing caught the extremely strong smell of a TigerClan warrior. '_Heavensing, you mouse-brain! How could you have let him get so close!'_ She thought to herself. She let out a frightened cry as the large figure of Thorntooth sprang on top of her without warning. The last thing she remembered was the silhouette of the tiger against the full moon.

The whole clan awoke to a sound that make their blood run cold. In the nursery kits began to wail in fright as their mothers pulled them close. Apprentices peeked out of their den with large eyes. Elders waiting silently, hoping to be spared the fate of whoever had screamed. The warriors ran to defensive battle positions. Swiftstar stood outside of her den. All who could fight ready to protect the clan.

But there was nothing. Not a sound. No trace of a threat, except the faint smell of a tiger masked by another stronger smell. Fear finally fully took hold of the warriors and their leader as they identified the smell. Fresh spilled blood. Seeing that the threat was passed, they ran to find the source of the blood scent. Swiftstar fallowed the scent more accurately than any dog ever could. Though when she found where the smell had originated from, she came to a dead halt. Wishing what she saw wasn't real.

There in the grass, lay the figure of Heavensing. Snow white coat barely visible under the blood she was covered in. Her own blood. Most of which had come from her throat, evident from the large holes in her neck where some other cat had gripped her throat with it's strong jaws. Her neck obviously broken due to the impossible angle in was bent at. Fearful ice blue eyes stared unseeing.

All the LeopardClan warriors and their leader stared in horror. Heavensing had never had a chance. After a couple moments, Swiftstar went over to the lifeless body. She gently nudged Heavensing's head, which moved unnervingly freely. Swiftstar gently settled herself next to Heavensing, staying there for the rest of night. One by one, the other warriors returned to the den. Even if none of them slept, unable to erase the gruesome image from their mind.

Though no one happened to look up and notice they new feature to the night sky. As bright as the moon, another light shone down. In the southern end of the sky, was an ice blue light. As the first innocent cat that was killed by another, Heavensing earned a place in the sky. And eventually she would be joined by all the cats who passed on. Though none would ever shine brighter. And none would ever take the ice blue color of Heavensing's eyes. Watching over all the other cats for the rest of time. Coming down with great wings, to guide the souls of the deceased to their own place in the sky.

_So tonight if the sky is clear,_

_look up and find,_

_that one blue star._

_And know that Heavensing_

_is watching over you tonight,_

_and for the rest of time._


End file.
